


Wally’s Five Tips at Getting the Girl From Out Of This World

by KalaKitsune



Series: Young Justice Randomness [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In his dreams…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally’s Five Tips at Getting the Girl From Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee!

1) Constantly tell her how wonderful ‘you’ are

2) Always keep in her line of vision when there are other guys present

3) Hedge around the idea that you might just be her ‘Mr. Right’ even if you only care about being ‘Mr. Right-Now’

4) Attempt to woo and wow her with tales of your heroic endeavors, ignoring the fact that she was there as well, and may have saved you a couple of times

5) Find a good wingman. Some bad wingmen include: Robin, girls love the mysterious little guy; Superboy, he’s like a clone of Superman with the dark brooding air of Batman making him a girl magnet, therefore making you an effective wingman…; Speedy/Red Arrow/Roy, he will cock-block you on purpose just so he can laugh about it later!

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
